The Flash Erotic Literature
by Autumn Springstein
Summary: Barry crosses a line that is a point of no return...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm starting a flash story. So...Yeah! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter One: Taking Out Frustration**_

 _ **Team Flash was gathered in the den of Joe and Cecile's home celebrating both the defeat of Devoe and the birth of Jenna Marie West. Cisco and Wally were on the couch catching up on the latest of each other's journeys. Caitlin and Ralph were standing and talking. Joe and Cecile were playing with the baby and Barry sat in a chair alone. "But, I mean, if you would've just called me, I could've came down and handled Devoe myself." Wally playfully teased. "Ha ha." Barry laughed sarcastically. "It's true. With two speedsters here, we could've done it a lot faster than how long Barry took." Iris added walking in from the kitchen. Barry tried to remain cool through what seemed like a "roast session". "Yeah, I mean, I definitely could've done more, but I felt bad and left it to Barry. Mistakingly I might add." Cisco fueled to the fire. Everyone was laughing by now. Barry's face turned bright red and he looked around at everyone laughing at him. He balled his fist and tightened his grip on Iris' thigh.**_

" _ **Barry!" She winced pulling away. The doorbell rang. "I'll ge-" Wally stood up before being cut off by Barry zooming to the door blowing wind in everyone's faces. Cisco's hair blew around. "C'mon man, do you know how much conditioner it takes to perfect these luscious locks?" He asked fixing it. Barry opened the door to reveal a girl. She was short and had even shorter hair hovering just above her shoulders. She had freckles and a wide smile. She wore a leather jacket that seemed an awful lot like Iris' jacket. "Hi." She said walking in past Barry. He seemed even more aggravated at her lack of manners. "Wait a minute. Do I know you?" Asked Cisco. "Didn't you spill coffee all over me and Harry?" Caitlin asked. "Yeah, and did she buy your guys' cause she bought our's." Ralph added motioning to Cisco and himself. "And weren't you a server at Barry and Iris' wedding?" Wally asked. "Yeah, she was." Barry said seeming intrigued stepping closer to her.**_

 _ **A little to close for comfort as he grazed against her sizing her up. She chuckled and slowly backed away. "Who are you?" Asked Barry. "Um, I'm...You're daughter Nora...From the future. And I think I made a big...big mistake." She said gulping looking at her father. Barry squinted eyeing her up and down. "Wait, so let me get this straight...You're saying that you are me and Barry's daughter?" Iris asked. Nora nodded. "From the future?" Iris continued. Nora nodded again. "W-What do you mean you made a big mistake?" Barry asked. He had to admit to himself. He was quite attracted to this girl. Even though she was supposed to be his daughter. "Uh...That requires a little more explanation." She replied. "You know what? You're right." Barry said zooming off with her upstairs. "Okay, well that was weird." Iris said chuckling as everyone continued the party. The two stopped in the hallway upstairs. "What are you doing?" Nora asked.**_

" _ **Getting some privacy." Barry replied pushing her into a closet and following close behind before shutting and locking the door. It was a small fit as it was just a walk-in linen closet. It was pitch black until Barry flicked the switch illuminating the space. "What's all this about?" Nora asked. "So...You're...My...Daughter?" Barry asked leaning on a shelf. "Yes. And I traveled back in t-" She was cut off. "So, does that mean you're a speedster too?" Barry asked. "Yeah." She giggles as she held up her hand vibrating it like Barry always does. Blue and yellow electricity crackled around her hand. "Nice." Barry said as they both laughed. Barry looked her up and down biting his lip. "Hang on." He said turning her around and inspecting her body. "Damn." He said licking his lips. "I made this?" He asked. Nora chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. I'm your daughter...Daughter." She explained putting emphasis on the word.**_

" _ **Damn. Well, my daughters gotta nice fucking butt." He said turning her around again, but this time moving closer and squeezing her butt through her leather pants. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked trying to pull away. Barry put his hands on her waist and backed her ass up into his dick. "Oh yeah." He groaned moving her hips around on his crotch. "This is really wrong." She said still trying to pull away. Barry moved his hands up her hips pushing her shirt up a bit showing her skin. Barry quickly pulled her pants down and held her in place while he pulled down his own. "No! No, please! Dad! Stop!" She started to cry as Barry pulled both of their pants down to their ankles. He pushed her up against the wall and bent her over. He spit on his hand and stroked his cock before shoving his behemoth into his daughter's fuck hole from behind. She started to scream as Barry put his hand over her mouth. "Did you guys hear that?" Ralph asked as everyone got quiet. There was no sound.**_

" _ **Hear what?" Asked Cecile. "Ah, it's probably nothing." Ralph said as everyone continued to converse. Cut to Barry fucking his daughter's brains out in the closet. He groaned and she moaned as her tears dried on her cheeks. Barry gripped her hair and slammed into her hard and fast. "I love you're hair." He said as she just moaned. He painted out of breath as her cheeks clapped on his dick. He looked at her neck to see her wearing a black choker. "Oh." He said slowing down. "You're one of those sluts huh? You like sucking dick?" He asked pushing her down to her knees. "Suck daddy's dick, baby." He said holding it out in front of her. "Dad..." She whined. "What baby?" He asked brushing her hair behind her ear. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. "Because I'm angry right now. And daddy needs to take out his anger on someone, sweetheart." He explained. She looked down. Barry seemed sympathetic. "How old are you, Nora?" He asked. She looked up at him.**_

" _ **Twenty one." She replied. "Yeah...Yeah this is fine." Barry said grabbing her head and pushing his dick into her mouth. He fucked Nora's throat as the closet was filled with wet saliva sounds. Barry pulled his dick out of her mouth and put Nora on her back on the floor. He pushed her shirt up just under her breasts to reveal her belly as he jerked his dick fast. He shot his hot and sticky cum all over her belly. Everyone looked up to see Nora walk down the stairs seeming upset. Barry followed behind buckling his belt. "Um, what were you two doing?" Iris asked. Nora just looked down. "Well, we talked. Turns out she's telling the truth." Barry explained seeming nonchalant.**_

 _ **Another one of my more controversial chapters...Anyway the next one is comin' soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**__Hey__** ** _guys! It's me again! Back at it with another chapter! Granted a short one, but still a chapter nonetheless! Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter Two: All Down Hill from here**_

" **Um,** _**what were you two doing?" Iris asked. Nora just looked down. "Well, we talked. Turns out she's telling the truth." Barry explained seeming nonchalant. "So, it's true? You're...From the future?" Wally asked. "Yep." Nora replied half smiling. "She told me that's how she has your jacket. Because you must've given it to her in the future." Barry explained. "So, let me get this straight. I'm your mother?" Iris asked stepping closer to Nora. "Yes." She replied firmly. "And you're my daughter?" Iris asked. "Indeed." Nora answered. Iris looked at her for a second. "Wow." She said in disbelief. "Okay." Barry said taking Iris into the kitchen to be alone. "I mean I just can't believe it." Iris told her husband seeming flabbergasted. "I know. I know, but it's true." Barry assured her. "How do you know?" Iris asked. "She's a speedster." Barry replied. "What?" Iris whispered looking out at the girl in her jacket. "Yeah, but don't worry. I don't think she has any ill intent here." Barry explained.**_

" _ **Yeah well, what did she mean when she said she made a big mistake?" Iris asked. "Hey, hey, hey." Barry whispered grabbing her arms. "Everything is gonna be okay, Iris." He whispered looking into her eyes. She smiled. Barry looked down at his wife's body caressing it tentatively. He never really noticed how thicc his wife was. She wore black leather pants with a white shirt tied in the front revealing her stomach with a black blazer over it. Barry ran his hands down her waist and around her hips squeezing her ass through her pants. "Oh, Barry!" Iris chuckled playfully smacking his chest. "Mmm." Barry groaned moving his hands back up her waist and cupping her easily D-cup breasts. He pushed her back onto the kitchen table grinding their crotches together. Barry turned her around and bent her over the table. He pulled down her pants and took them off completely along with her shoes leaving her thicc ass in his face. Barry spread them apart and licked her pussy. "Oh my god." Iris moaned.**_

 _ **She moved her ass back and forth on her husband's face enjoying the feeling of his tongue plunging into her wet hole. Barry stood up and spit on his hand rubbing his dick as it was already out. "What has gotten into you, Barry Allen?" Iris asked laughing. Barry ignored her and shoved his fat cock into her body. They both moaned from the force he exerted into her. Barry pulled out and slammed into her again...and again..and again slowly but surely fucking his beautiful ebony wife from behind. He grabbed her fat ass cheeks and made more of a rhythm of his thrusts. Iris moaned cutely as she just leaned her body on the kitchen table held up by her forearms. Barry smacked her ass as it jiggled on his dick. He grabbed her waist and banged into her hard and fast before slowing down. He reached around to the front of his wife and up her short grasping onto her titties pulling her up so that they were both standing. Barry squeezed her breasts as he fucked forward clapping them cheeks.**_

" _ **Oh, I'm gonna cum." Barry said getting ready to pull out. "No!" Iris pulled him back in. "Fucking cum inside me, Barry. I want you to fill my insides." Iris growled. Barry seemed surprised. "But, surely enough, he banged into her pussy until he blasted his steamy load into his wife's pussy from behind. He pulled out as a string of jizz connected his member and his wife's hole. Iris turned around and kissed Barry passionately. "We need to do this more often." She said smiling. Barry laughed.**_

 _ **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that steamy chapter! See you in the next one!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait! Here ya go!**_

 _ **Chapter Three: Family Bonding**_

 **Barry** _**and Iris stumbled into the living room seeming unkempt and messy compared to how they were a few minutes ago. "What happened to you two?" Joe asked. "Uh, we, uh..." Barry stuttered. "We were wrestling!" Iris blurted out. Barry looked at her confused as did everyone else. "Uh, yeah! We-we-we like to wrestle from time to time. Ya know. Give a lil' tussle." Barry said nudging Iris in the arm as they both laughed nervously. Everyone paused for a moment then went back to their conversations. Nora stood behind the couch staring at the two angrily. She knew what had been going on. She zoomed over and grabbed her parents whooshing upstairs. "What is going on around here today?" Joe asked looking around. Nora stopped at the doorway of Joe and Cecile's bedroom as Barry and Iris stumbled into the room. "What was that for?" Barry asked. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Nora asked angrily. "What do you mean?" Iris asked.**_

" _ **Oh, don't play coy with me! I know you two just had a quickie in the kitchen!" Nora whispered loudly pointing downstairs. "Wha-How-" Barry tried to speak but was shushed by his daughter. "You don't get to talk." She said. "Why not?" Barry asked. "Because you raped me." She replied. "He what?" Iris asked surprised. "Right there in the closet right before he fucked you downstairs." Nora explained. "Bartholomew Allen, did you rape our daughter!" Iris whispered loudly. "What? No-I...Yes." He gave up. Iris' eyes widened. "But, can you blame me? Look at her." Barry said motioning to his daughter. Iris looked her up and down. "What do you mean look at me?" Nora asked. "He is right. You are kinda hot." Iris added shrugging. "Right?" Barry said. "I can't believe what I'm hearing right now." Nora said putting her hand on her forehead. "You two have never acted like this before. This must be because I changed the timeline." She explained.**_

" _ **You changed the timeline?" Barry and Iris asked in sync. "Yes, that's the big, big mistake I was talking about." Nora explained further. "What did you do?" Barry asked. "That's not what matters right now. What matters is my parents going emotionally and morally haywire right now!" She exclaimed. She looked at her father. He was eyeing her up and down and licking his lips. "What do you want now? You just had me twenty minutes ago. "I know, but you're so fucking sexy." He said moving behind her. He put his dick against her ass and lifted her shirt up showing her belly as he grinded against his daughter. She closed her eyes and moaned reaching back and caressing his neck as he sucked on her's. Iris bit her lip slowly reaching into her pants and rubbing her clit to the hot sight. Barry reached down and rubbed her pussy through her jeans as she moaned cutely. "Oh, fuck, that feels so good." She said. Barry quickly threw her onto the bed as she yelped.**_

 _ **Iris looked at Barry as he pushed her onto the bed as well. He unbuckled his belt and stood in front of the bed. Iris and Nora got down on their knees on the floor and pulled his pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles. Iris took his hard length into her mouth and licked all around it gagging on it a few times. She licked around the mushroom head popping wet saliva in her mouth slobbing all on his cock. Nora knelt lower taking his balls in her mouth one at a time popping them making Barry moan. Soon, both Iris and Nora shared his shaft in their mouths licking all over his cock. "Look at this." Barry smiled. "My wife and my daughter sucking my dick. Whod've thought." He said caressing their hair behind their ears and holding their heads as he thrusts deeper down their throats. Nora let go of his dick gasping for air. "Alright time for Daddy to fuck his girls." Barry said pushing them up onto the bed. Iris and Nora took off their pants leaving them naked from the waist down.**_

 _ **Barry got on his knees on the bed behind his lovers as they sit on all fours beside each other awaiting their filling. Barry grabbed his wife's hips first as he pushed his cock deep into her hole from behind. She moaned loudly sitting up a bit. Barry held her fat ass cheeks and he clapped them from behind fucking his wife doggy style. She moaned and moaned until Nora collided their lips together making out with her mother. Barry fastened his pace as he banged into her quick and forcefully. He pulled out and grabbed Nora pulling her back. He pushed her head down into the mattress as her ass stuck up in the air. He grabbed her waist and fucked her hole fast and hard just like Iris. She screamed uncontrollably in pleasure from her dad hitting her g-spot with every thrust. He slowed down as he pulled out. He laid back on the headrest of the bed as Iris straddled his lap. She lowered onto his dick and moaned as she bounced up and down on his cock.**_

 _ **Barry put his hands on her hips and added to the force by thrusting upwards as hard as he could blowing his wife's brain with pleasure as she screamed. Barry reached up her tied shirt and squeezed her big boobs as his wife rode him like a bull. She got off as Nora took her place lowering carefully onto her father's length. He pushed her shirt up showing her belly and fucked her out of her mind continuously popping her cherry and breaking down her walls with force. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Barry shouted as he wrapped his arms around his daughter clutching her close. "Dad, no! What're you doing?!" She yelled trying to get off. Barry groaned as he shot his load into his baby girl. "Oh, yeah, pumpkin. That's the spot." Barry panted out of breath as Nora seemed worried.**_

This one was honestly one of my favorites. One of the hottest for sure! PM me if you have any questions or requests!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! I got a request for this chapter. Yeah, thats right! I listen to you guys! So, again, feel free to leave some more suggestions for future chapters in the reviews! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Four: Taking It Back And Taking It From The Back**_

 _Barry sat on the living room couch in his loft watching television. He sat rested with his arms around the back of the couch, remote in hand flipping through channels. He sighed and leaned his head to the side as he was bored with nothing to do. "Long day, Hun?" Iris walked in with a large brown paper bag of groceries. She shut the door and threw her keys in the key dish. She plopped the bag down on the kitchen table and leaned against it panting. "Not really. I'm just bored." He said childishly still flipping through channels. "You?" He asked looking at her and seeing her out of breath. "Yes. I had to go all the way to the grocery store, then come back to the loft because of forgot my card. Then, I had to go back to the grocery store and actually go grocery shopping this time. When on my way out the door, I tripped in the parking lot as all of the food scattered. The eggs were cracked the milk broke open. It was a mess. So, I had to go back inside and spend twice as much money for MORE groceries and had to walk up the six flights of stairs to our loft because the elevator is being repaired, so yeah, long day." She said plopping down on the couch next to her husband._

" _Wow. You know I could've done all that-" Barry started to say, but was cut off. "In a flash? Yeah, I know, babe." She patted his chest. She leaned in and snuggled up under his arm kicking her shoes off. "I guess i just like actually being a family woman for once, ya know?" She asked staring at the TV. "Yeah, trust me I know. I never really got this whole...family thing before either. It's nice to actually be in one after so long." Barry explained. "Well, you had me and Joe." Iris looked up at him. "I know, and I loved it. Barry said looking at her. "But...you know what I mean." Barry said looking back at the TV. Iris nodded looking at the TV as well. "Hey, speaking of families, where's Nora?" Barry asked looking at his wife. "Oh, she said she was going over my dad's to help Cecile with some cleaning." Iris responded smirking. "Those two get along so well." She said. "Yeah." Barry muttered thinking to himself. "So, since we're...all alone..." Barry started. "Maybe we could...I don't know..." He continued wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her passionately._

 _The two sucked lips for a while making wet kissing sounds that reverberated throughout the loft. Iris put a hand on his chest breaking the kiss. "Barr, I told you, we have to spread out the sex throughout the week. Too much sex can lead to-" She started but was cut off. "A boring sex life I know." Barry finished her sentence. Iris stopped and smiled. "Right. And trust me. We have had PLENTY of sex the past few days." She giggled. Barry giggles with her cutely. "So, I'm gonna go to bed..." she said getting up. She wore black leather pants and a white shirt that was tied in the front showing her belly button and lower back. "And you're just gonna have to wait for this sweet piece of ass until tomorrow." She said strutting away making sure her husband noticed her sexy body. "Oh, for real?" Barry asked as he frowned watching her walk away. "Okay, but be prepared. I'm gonna fuck your brains out tomorrow." He called through the house. "Can't wait." He could hear his wife say in the other room. Barry smirked looking down._

 _He put his head back. Suddenly, all he could think of was his daughter, Nora. He and her have been having sex lately. I mean, it's not like it's his ACTUAL daughter. She's from the future. She's future him's daughter. And he's not future him. He's present him. Plus, they weren't that far apart in age, him being twenty nine and her being twenty one. Barry shot his head up. All of these thoughts of time travel gave him an idea. Lightning crackled through his eyes as he shot off in a bolt of lightning. "Babe! Where's my rash ointment?" Iris called from the bedroom. She poked her head out the door. "Babe?" She saw the couch empty. Barry was running at sonic speeds down the highway. A portal opened up in front of him as he disappeared into thin air. Another portal opened up somewhere else outside of a church. It was now daytime as opposed to the evening he had just came from. He stood in the middle of the street panting out of breath._

 _He saw Sara Lance talking to Kara Danvers and her sister Alex outside of the church. "Hey. It worked." He said to himself. He walked through the street and onto the sidewalk. "Barry?" A voice called. Kara rushed over to him clopping in her high heels. She wore a white dress under her tan trench coat that was tied tightly with her handbag at her side. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail. "Barry, what are you doing? Where's your tux?" She said eyeing him up and down. "My wha-oooohhhh. My tux?" He stuttered rubbing the back of his head. Kara nodded looking at him confused. "Um, it's uh...it's right in the uh-" He quickly grabbed Kara and bolted out of there in a flash of light. "Um, what was that?" Alex asked pointing at where the two used to stand. "What was what?" Sara asked eyeing her body in that nice dress she was wearing. "I think Barry just ran off with Kara." She said. "Mhm. That's nice." Sara replied crashing her lips against Alex's. Alex seemed surprised but content as she returned the kiss._

 _Everyone around them cheered. Barry ran around the side of the church and stopped outback by some dumpsters. "Barry, what're you doing? This isn't the dressing room." Kara said. Barry looked around frantically. "You're right." He said. He quickly grabbed Kara and turned her around. He pressed her ass against his crotch and started grinding on her trying to get his dick up. "Bar-What the?!-Barry what're you doing?" She struggled to pull away. She could've easily overpowered him with her super strength, but wasn't entirely against his actions. "Shit. I can't get it up. Kara, twerk for me." Barry said leaning back on a dumpster. "Uh-What?" Kara asked pushing in her glasses. "I need you to twerk on me Kara. Please." Barry said out of breath. "Why?" She asked. "Just do it." He said impatiently. "Okay. Okay." She said. She turned around and pressed her ass against his crotch again. Barry groaned as she moved her hips around slowly. Kara threw her handbag aside and bent over putting her hands on her knees._

 _She thrusted her ass up and down against his pants as Barry groaned again grabbing her waist. "Oh, yeah, you like that?" Kara asked throwing it back. "Fuck yeah." He said squinting as he admired her body. He stood up straight and grabbed her throwing her against the dumpster. "Woah. What're you doing?" She asked pushing in her glasses again scrunching her nose. "Don't worry, baby. Just enjoy me." He said out of breath. He pulled his pants down followed by her panties through the skirt of her dress. He grabbed her waist and shoved his dick far up into her Kryptonian pussy. "Oh! Fuck!" She yelled as Barry shushed her shifting himself around inside of her. "Did you hear that?" Alex asked breaking her kiss with Sara. The two were against the side wall of the church just around the corner from Barry and Kara. "I didn't hear anything." Sara Said only focused on getting into Alex's pants. "Oh, fuck yes! Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Fuck yes!" Kara moaned over and over again as Barry plowed her from behind._

" _Oh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, babyyyy!" She continued moaning as his pelvis clapped against her ass cheeks. Barry reached under her arms and gripped her breasts through her dress and kissed her neck as he fucked her sensually. "Oh, fuck I'm gonna cum." He said speeding up again. They both moaned in sync rapidly as he took one last thrust cumming inside of her alien pussy. Their DNA doesn't match up considering they're from different planets with different bio structures. Barry pulled out as a string of cum followed the tip of his cock. "That was amazing." Kara said fixing her messy hair. Barry leaned forward and kissed her on the lips passionately. Then, he kissed her forehead. "I fuckin love you." He said speeding off. Kara giggled to herself gathering her handbag and panties. Barry zoomed through the church unnoticed. He stopped behind the gift table that was stacked high with neatly wrapped presents. He hid behind them to see this time's version of him talking to Nora dressed as a waitress._

 _She wore a white button-down shirt with a black tie and a black apron over her torso. She wore a long black skirt and shiny black flats. Present Barry could tell the conversation was ending as Nora turned around and walked away. Past Barry turned away not looking as Present Barry grabbed Nora and pulled her behind the gift table. "Hey, waitress, can I actually get a-" He started but turned to see no one there. He raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?" Nora struggles to pull away as Barry took her behind the towering wedding cake to hide. "Shhhh!" He shushed her. She looked up to see that it was him. "Wha-Dad? I mean..." She caught herself slip up. "I didn't mean that. I mean you kinda look like my dad sorry." She said nervously. "Nora. It's okay. I know that you're my daughter." He assured her. "What? How?" She asked. "I'm from the future." He said. Her eyes widen and she gasped. "Schway!" She said seeming excited._

" _Yeah, schway this dick in your mouth, bitch." He whispered forcing her down to her knees. "Wha-?" Nora was confused. Barry whipped out his nine inch long erect monster and shoved it in her mouth. At first she gagged and tried to pull away, but eventually gave into his force. "Yeah, you like your daddy's cock in your mouth, you little slut!" He whispered. He forced her head back and forth on his dick as she gagged and slobbered all over it. Barry reaches down and ripped her tie off throwing it aside. He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled the two hems apart letting her breasts fall in her black lacy Victoria's Secret bra. He ripped that off as well letting her thick, caramel breasts fall. He grabbed them and pinched her large brown nipples. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair which was in a french braid down her back. Barry lifted her up as she gasped for air low key liking the taste of her dad's sweet cum. He turned her around and pushed her against the table with the cake on it._

 _No one could see them as they were completely hidden behind the life-sized caked on the table. He pulled up her long black skirt to see she wasn't wearing panties. "Ooh. You're not wearing any panties. You must've known Daddy was gonna fuck you." Barry said. Nora stayed silent. Barry pulled her juicy ass cheeks apart and readied his appendage for entrance. He shoved his length inside of his teen built daughter as she moaned softly. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder as he fucked her from behind. "Oh, baby, eat some cake." Barry panted. "Wh-What?" She asked looking back confused. "Eat some cake while Daddy fucks your tight little pussy." He said squeezing her ass as slapping it around. Nora looked around the table to see a paper plate with a freshly cut slice of wedding cake on it. She picked it up and took a neat bite out of the pastry as she was pummeled from the back._

 _She chewed the cake and swallowed it acknowledging the talented baking that went into it. "Let me get some." He said from behind her. He leaned forward as she fed him the cake. She gasped in pleasure and smiled as she lifted a leg onto the table. Barry gripped her thigh and banged into her pussy clapping her ass making it jiggle. Barry thrusted forward a little too hard as Nora's head hit the tower of boxes knocking them all down revealing the two. Everyone in the church gasped and gawked as they saw someone who looked like Barry fucking Nora with her d-cup breasts hanging for all to see. Barry and Nora froze in shock. "Barry!" Barry jumped awake. Iris stood over him on the couch just out of a nap. "Are you coming to bed?" She asked. Barry sat up and put his head down as he sighed in relief. In relief that it was all just a dream. That he wasn't actually exposed in front of everyone. "What's the matter?" Iris asked running her fingers through his hair. "Nothing. Just a bad dream." Barry smiled evilly as lightning crackled in his eyes again._

 ** _Woah! Crazy chalter right? Guess what? It was all a dream! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for new chapters soon to come!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy! ?

 _ **Chapter Five: Long Awaited**_

A _flash of lightning zoomed through the S.T.A.R. Labs parking lot and into the building. Barry skidded into the cortex sending Caitlin jumping. "Barry! I told you to stop doing that." She said shaking it off. "Sorry." He smiled. He liked it when she was mad at him. "Hey, so, uh about that thing..." Barry said rubbing his hands together. "The blood test? Yes, it's finished. And I gotta say. You have had a lot of sexual activity lately." Caitlin said walking past him and into the laboratory. Barry cocked an eyebrow and smiled as she walked by. "Is that important?" He asked following her into the room. "Of course it's important. Too much sex can cause regular spikes in adrenaline causing...excessive serotonin increase which...can be dangerous with your body's capabilities." She explained turning on the centrifuge. "Oh, trust me. My recent sex activity is BECAUSE of my body's capabilities." Barry boasted. "Ew. I don't...need to know that." Caitlin said shutting off the centrifuge and taking a tube of blood from it._

 _She placed the tube down and extracted a drop showing it under a microscope. "See?" She asked showing Barry. "You're cells are at an abnormally excited state...even for the flash, I think you're going TOO fast." She explained. "Oh." Barry said. "So, you think I should take it slow?" He grumbled moving into Caitlin's personal space. She leaned back on the metal desk as Barry had his arms around her waist. "Huh?" He whispered kissing her ear. "Barry, what are you doing?" Caitlin asked seeming uncomfortable. "Come on, Cait!" Barry backed away putting his arms out. "You know we've had this little tension thing going on for what...five years now?" Barry asked. "Almost six." Caitlin admitted. "Even better!" Barry responded. "But...what about Iris?" Caitlin asked. "Cait." Barry said moving in close again wrapping around her waist. He kissed her passionately. She wanted to protest, but her emotions got the best of her. She deepened the embrace as their heads moved back and forth._

 _She wore a white button-up shirt with a black v-neck sweater over it and gray slacks. Her hair was down and wavy as usual. Sporting a newfound white streak within the fibers. Barry lifted her leg and grinded their crotches as they moaned into each other's mouths. Caitlin turned around quickly as Barry held her hips rubbing against her ass. Caitlin grabbed a syringe and an alcohol pad from the desk. "Bare." She moaned as he kissed her neck. "What?" He asked loving the taste of her flesh. "I want you to take my blood." She said rolling up her right sleeve. "What?" Barry seemed confused. "Take it." She handed him the syringe opened and readied. She rubbed her forearm with the alcohol pad and tossed it aside holding her arm out. "This is a weird fetish. You know that, right?" Barry asked playfully. He grabbed her arm. With his other hand, he held her hips in_ _place as he humped her ass slowly. He stuck the needle in her arm and pulled the handle back extracting blood from her vessel._

 _Caitlin moaned as she looked down at the prick biting her lip. The syringe was now filled with blood as Barry pulled it out. He leaned down and sucked her wound sensually. He licked all around it and kissed it passionately tasting the copper flavor of her red liquid. His erection between her ass cheeks through both of their pants rubbing up and down. "Oh, I fuckin love that shit." Caitlin moaned. "Yeah?" Barry asked holding her sides and thrusting more aggressively. "Yeah." She moaned holding onto the desk. Cut to the two making out and stumbling into the wall in the main corridor. Barry threw her against the wall as they sucked face violently. He placed his hand on the cold stone as it lit up creating and opening. The two fumbled into the time vault as it closed behind them. "We're all alone now." Barry groaned unbuckling his belt. "Mhm. What're you gonna do to me?" Caitlin asked unbuttoning her pants. Barry pulled his jeans down and off throwing them aside._

 _Caitlin bent over pulling off her pants exposing the smooth Caucasian skin on her legs leaving her lower body in just her black lacy panties. Barry turned her around and pushed her against the Reverse Flash's suit capsule. She grabbed onto the metal tachyon device holder as Barry pulled down her panties and took the off. He got on his knees behind her and shoved his face in her ass cheeks eating her pussy like it was cake. He plunged his tongue deep in her hole and sucked on her lips like there was no tomorrow. Caitlin moaned sexily. "Oh, yeah! Eat my fucking pussy!" Her mouth was wide as only signs of pleasure escaped it. Barry stood to his feet stroking his hard cock. He spit in his palm and stroked it again lubing it up. He shoved his penis into her pussy from behind as she gasped shooting her head up. Barry held her hips as he fucked her brains out. She moaned and he groaned as he drilled her from behind. "Oh, shit." Barry said pulling out._

" _Don't wanna cum too fast." Caitlin turned around and dropped down low touching her knees to the floor. She took his member in her mouth and sucked all over it slobbering everywhere. She played with her c-cup tits through her sweater as she moaned enjoying his dick. Barry brushed her hair behind her ear admiring her beauty. She batted her eyes sending him over the edge. "That's it. You're way too beautiful." He pulled his dick out of her mouth as she made a pop sound seeming surprised at his eagerness. He picked her up under her arms and put her ass on the touch pad podium. "Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this." He said. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up lowering her onto his enormous and wet cock. She moaned cutely holding onto him tight around his neck. They kissed again and this time, it was magical. Barry thrusted upwards as she moaned into his mouth. He put her ass on the podium again as he fucked up into her faster._

 _Her ass jiggled from the rapidity as it activated the touch pad. Gideon's blue face popped up. "Hello, Mr. Allen. Mrs. Snow." She greeted nonchalantly. Barry and Caitlin stopped and looked at the AI. "Uh, no Gideon. We don't need you right now." Barry said as he looked at Caitlin. They touched foreheads and giggled. Just as Gideon started to fade away, she reappeared. "Actually, Gideon, can you do me a favor?" Barry asked. "What is it, Mr. Allen?" She asked obediently. "Can you record the last...ten minutes that we were in here?" He asked. "I wanna remember this moment." He said looking down at Caitlin. She smiled as they kissed again. "No problem, Mr. Allen." She replied. "Oh, and Gideon." Barry said. The AI stayed back. "Call me Barry." He said. "Very well then...Barry." She smiled and faded away. Barry smirked and looked down at Caitlin. He was taken back. Her hair started to change. It started to lighten. Soon, it was bright platinum. Like ice. Her skin grew pale and her lips turned blue._

 _A version of the killer frost suit formed around her body as glowing snow floated around her. "Hey, Barry." Killer Frost greeted him smirking evilly. "Uh...Hi. Look this is awkward, but can I have Cait back...please?" Barry asked trying to cover his naked lower body. "And let her have all the fun? I don't think so." She responded standing up and walking towards him slowly. She strutted in her high heeled boots and exposed legs. She got down on all fours on the ground. "Now, fuck me." She said sticking out her ass which wasn't covered by the suit. Barry didn't know what to do. "Come on, Bare. Don't be such a pussy about it." She said in her distorted echoing voice. "Woah, no need to get hostile." He said getting on his knees behind her. He hesitantly pushed the head of his dick inside of her so pale, almost white vagina. He pushed his cock in deeper as she groaned closing her eyes. He winced as it was pretty cold inside of her. He slowly pushed in and out over and over again as he made a rhythm of it._

 _The cold soon turned to warmth as her grumbles turn to moans. She lowered her head to the floor and stuck her ass out more. Barry squeezes her ass cheeks as he clapped them from behind. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna cum!" He exclaimed arching his back. "Cum inside me." She barked as he groaned releasing his grant load inside of the girl. Barry leaned down and kissed her cold lips passionately while pumping the residue in her. The two broke the kiss with a smack sound. "That was good." She smiled evilly again. Barry panted out of breath. "Video complete." Gideon said._

 ** _Well, let me know whatcha think and as always, love you guys! ?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! i hope you enjoy this chapter! let me know what you think in the comments and any requests that you have!**_

 _ **Chapter Six: My Milk Chocolate Princess**_

 _ **Cisco sat in the cortex spinning around in his chair eating a twizzler when Iris cam clopping in as the sound of her heels against the marble finish echoed through the facility. Cisco turned and gawked at her outfit as she stormed passed him. She wore black leather pants that were tighter than ever. She wore a white lace crop top and her hair down and wavy. "Hey, Cisco." She said leaning against the metal railing along the computer desk. "Uh-Hey." Cisco replied flustered. "So...Whatcha doin?" She asked looking him up and down. Cisco stared at her for a moment. He'd imagined taking her right then and there. Her silky black hair flowed in the central air conditioning as the sun shone bright through the window behind her. "Just computer...techy...stuff." He said motioning to the monitors in front of him. "Right." Iris smiled. She stood up and walked around the desk turning Cisco's chair around to face her. "So, you're not thinking about me?" She asked. Cisco was speechless.**_

 _ **He stammered to reply. "You're not thinking about taking me right here? Right now?" She asked lowering down into a squat as she ran her hands up Cisco's thighs. He shivered from her touch. "Hmm?" Iris raises her eyebrows expecting any sort of response. Cisco stammered again not forming real words and nodding his head unsure of what to do. "I'll take that as a yes." Iris cocked an eyebrow as she started to undo his belt. "Wh-uh-what're you doing?" He asked sitting up. "Relax Cis. I'm gonna make you feel right." She said pulling his pants down to his ankles revealing his boxers. She sat up on her knees pulling his underwear down to his thighs as his erect eight inch dick popped up ready for action. "Wow." She marveled at the appendage. She took it in her palm and stroked it lightly as Cisco shifted in his seat. "Relax. Take a deep breath." She said stroking it faster. "Breath in..." She started. Cisco inhaled deeply as his chest rose. "And out." Iris said.**_

 _ **Cisco's upper body heaved as he exhaled calming his nerves. Iris took his dick in her mouth as she started to lick all around the head and the shaft. Cisco looked down at her ass which was stuck out behind her. Her chocolate back showing from her crop top turned him on even further. Iris bobbed her head up and down faster as she gagged on his saliva lubricated member. She found his cock quite tasty compared to others that she's had in her mouth. Perhaps Cisco was as obsessed with cleaning his body as he was with cleaning his hair. Cisco leaned forward and reached down squeezing her ass through those tight leather pants. His stomach pushed her head further down his shaft as she gagged. He came up as did her head as she gasped for air slurping the saliva-precum mixture coating his wet cock. "That was amazing." Cisco leaned back in his chair. "There's more where that came from." Iris smiled stroking his wet dick furiously. She got up and straddled his lap.**_

 **She kissed his mouth passionately as their lips caressed each other sensually. Cisco ran his hands down her figure and landed on her hips which were exposed through her crop top. She dry rode his lap as they made out intensely. Cisco thrusted upward only adding to the friction. His erection between her hot leather covered ass cheeks. "You wanna fuck me?" Iris moaned leaning her head back and putting a hand around the back of his neck while bouncing on his lap. "Fuck yeah." Cisco whispered assuringly. "Okay, on one condition." Iris stopped looking at him. Cisco looked back at her. "You have to get a haircut." She pointed in his face. Cisco instantly didn't want to go through. "Not my luscious locks." He said twirling his shoulder-length hair. Iris giggled. "Seriously?" He asked. She nodded cutely. "I mean..." He looked her up and down studying her sexy body. "It would be worth it."**

 **He continued running his hands up her sides landing on her breasts through the white lace fabric. Those voluptuous d-cup tits. He squeezed them groaning as iris moaned softly. "Fine. I'll do it." He said. "Yes!" Iris seemed relieved. "Now,lets do this." Cisco said. He leaned forward creating a portal on the floor behind Iris. He pushed her off of his lap as she fell through the breach. He followed her through as the breach closed. Another breach opened on a bright and sunny beach. Iris landed on her back in the sand. She was somehow wearing a green bikini with a goldfish pattern. She seemed surprised that she changed so quickly. Cisco came out of the breach in a swimsuit as well as he hovered over her. They laid in the sand in missionary position. Cisco kisses Iris roughly as the two grinded in the hot sand. "Where are we?" Iris asked between kisses. "Aruba." Cisco said started to kiss down her neck. "Nice." She moaned as he sucked and nibbled her skin.**

 **He kissed and licked his way in between her breasts as he flipped her bikini top up letting those puppies loose. Her thick chocolatey mounds flopped free as Cisco was enamored. He took one of her brown nipples in his mouth and groaned as he sucked and flicked his tongue all over it. Beach-goers passed by shocked at the two being intimate in public. Iris moaned holding the back of Cisco's head like a child. She flipped her sunglasses up over her hair and smiled enjoying his mouth on her body. Cisco moved his way down her belly and stopped at her bikini bottoms. He pulled them down exposing her vagina to the harsh sunlight. She spread her legs wide as Cisco held her thick thighs. He began to eat her pussy as she dug her fingers in the sand twitching and moaning in pleasure. After about ten minute of Cisco performing cunnilingus on Iris, Cisco came up for air. He lined up his erect member with her entrance as he thrusted into her forcefully. "Fuck!" Iris moaned loudly.**

 **Cisco thrusted hard a few more times getting her used to his size. He the proceeded to clap her pussy in the sand. Iris pulled her bikini bra back over her tits as onlookers cheered. Cisco and Iris met eyes as they both realized their audience. Cisco gained footing in the sand as he picked up pace fucking her harder and faster. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Cisco exclaimed. He rolled over into another breach pulling Iris along with him. Everyone on the beach shrugged and went back to their business. A breach opened up on some sort of balcony as iris stumbled out fully clothed again in her previous outfit followed by Cisco. She grabbed onto the metal edge of the balcony as Cisco pulled her black leather pants down followed by his own. He stuck his dick in her again this time from behind as he thrusted forward a few times again. Iris looked down while being fucked to see that the two weren't just on any old balcony. She could see that they were on the very top of the Eiffel Tower.**

 **Cisco threw both fists in the air as he banged into her pussy from the back. Her ass jiggled with every clap as she grabbed the metal railing. Another man and woman were having sex on the other end of the tower. "Hey!" The other man called. "Are you guys having sex too?" He asked. "Hell yeah!" Cisco yelled back. "Cool!" The other guy said going back to his business. Cisco pulled out a black beret and put it on Iris' head to match the scenery. He reached under her arms and squeezed her tits through the white lace fabric again as he pummeled her from behind. They both moaned and groaned in sync as they neared their climax. Cisco stammered as he pumped his load into the woman. Iris turned around and kissed Cisco passionately again as the two breached away. "Man, they were even crazier than us." The random guy said still fucking his girlfriend. She nodded in agreement. A breach opened in Star labs as the two stepped out all cleaned up and dressed.**

" **That...was...something else." Iris said leaning back on the desk out of breath. "I know." Cisco agreed also panting. The two heard giggling and footsteps in the main corridor. They both looked at each other and went to check it out. The two saw Barry and Caitlin leaving the time vault and kissing against the wall. "Barry?" Iris said as she and Cisco walked up to them. "Oh, hey Iris." Barry said nonchalantly. "Iris, I'm so sorry!" Caitlin backed away from Barry covering her mouth. Iris seemed confused. "Bare, did you not tell her?" Iris asked. "I...may not have gotten around to it." Barry said putting his hands in his pockets. Now, Caitlin was the one confused. "Tell me what?" She asked. "Oh, now that's funny." Cisco laughed. "Iris and I have an open marriage." Barry said putting his arm around his wife. "Meaning we still love each other and are there for each other." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.**

" **Both personally and physically." Barry added standing behind her and rubbing against her ass. "But, we don't wanna be tied down sexually." Iris finished her explanation. Caitlin was surprised. "You knew about this?" She asked looking at Cisco. "Hey, don't rope me into this. I'm just here for the ride." He said slapping Iris' ass and winking. "Yeah, in fact Cisco and I just fucked all around the world." Iris explained. "Wha-you did? Where'd he take you?" Barry asked seeming jealous. "Oh...just...Aruba." She said. Barry seemed childish acting like he kissed out. "And Paris." She continued. "Come on, man!" Barry said to Cisco. "What? I know how to treat a lady." He said walking away followed by Barry. Iris and Caitlin looked at each other and smiled.**

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed and have a nice day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Just as I made a return on the Arrow story, I am making one on here as well. I hope you all like this surprise pairing as much as I do. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven: One to Trust a Gypsy**

 **Barry's eyes slid open. His view wasn't met with much. Just a dark room filled with silence aside from his wife's snoring beside him. He slowly turned his head to the left to see Iris fast asleep with a black blindfold with a fuzzy white trim over her eyes. Her jaw sat open as her snores sounded through the bedroom. Barry smirked letting out a soft chuckle. He sat up pulling the covers to the side before giving his body a minute to wake up. He looked at his clock. "1:00 am" It read. He didn't usually wake up this early. Then again, he didn't plan on doing anything until later, around six. He decided that he'd get a glass of water before laying back down to rest the remainder of the dawn away. He stood to his feet, stepping into his slippers before walking out of the room and quietly down the hall. More snoring echoed through the loft as the hero stepped into the den to see his daughter Nora fast asleep on the couch, mouth wide open letting the sounds of slumber roar. Her chest rose and fell with grace with her limbs sprawled in different directions on the sofa. Barry scoffed.**

 **"Like mother like daughter." He thought. He turned to the kitchen and walked to the fridge, grabbing a glass from a cabinet. He pressed the glass against the water dispenser on the exterior of the refrigerator door as the clean, cold liquid filled near to the brim. Barry took a sip, enjoying the refreshing coat over his esophagus. Just then, a small beeping noise alerted from his smart watch causing the speedster to startle and drop the glass to the floor. The glass shattered leaving a puddle on the kitchen tiles. Barry looked into the living room to see Nora completely unfazed, still in deep sleep. He glanced to the hall to see Iris still knocked out as well. Barry shrugged and looked at his watch to see that the alert was from the cortex in S.T.A.R. Labs. He rolled his eyes knowing today would be an early morning. He sped through the kitchen, cleaning up the mess in a gust and left the loft, shutting the door in a blur. Lightning flashed through Central City's insomniac streets all the way into the entrance of the lab. Barry walked through the corridor and entered the cortex yawning.**

 **"What is it this time, Cisco-" He stopped in his tracks to see someone who was very much not his best friend. Gypsy leaned on the metal rail of the cortex's computer desk. She noticed Barry and was just as shocked. "You're not Cisco..." Barry said looking around the lab. "I know you're probably tired. I'm sorry to wake you up-" She started to explain. "I-It's fine." Barry lethargically dismissed her franticness, walking around the desk, still feeling a little drowsy. She noticed how tired he was, seeming concerned. "I sent out the alert hoping Cisco would show up, but...I guess they're not all as fast as you." She shrugged, leaning on the rail once again. Barry just nodded. "So, what's up?" He asked stretching his arms out. Gypsy pressed a button on the keyboard as two meta-human files showed up on the monitor across the lab. "Sam Scudder and Rosa Dillon." She read from the files as their mugshots appeared beside their names. "The Top and Mirror Master." Barry rolled his eyes, remembering his last encounter with the two. "The meta-human Bonnie and Clyde." Gypsy joked.**

 **Barry laughed with her. "I managed to track down their location to a warehouse down by 5th and Maple. I figured if we went at this hour, we'd catch 'em off guard. Granted, I was expecting Cisco to be the one assisting me, but...you'll do." She sized him up. "Oh, really?" Barry asked playfully, walking to his suit rack. "Mhm." She muttered, crossing her arms and side-eyeing his jeans as he was turned away. Barry sped around the stand as The Flash stepped into view facing Gypsy. "Race ya there." She teased as she created a breech, starting to jump through it. Barry smirked as lightning crackled in his eye and he bursted through the facility and out into the city. It was was still dark out, around 1:30 am as yellow electricity cracked through the streets. The full moon shining pale blue light across the tall buildings. Barry skidded to a halt as Gypsy landed out of her breech. They were in the foyer of the warehouse. It was dark, abandoned, and empty. "For the record, I got here first." Barry remarked as she started to examine the place.**

 **"Yeah, you tell yourself that." She teased. "Wha-I literally got here so fast, I watched you hit the ground in slow-motion." He argued. "Sh!" She held up a finger as his lips pressed against it. Her body stopped his as the two froze. The duo stood still as he felt her body with his. "Did you hear that?" She whispered. "Hear what?" He replied as she rolled her eyes. "I heard something. Over there." She threw out a breech and jumped through. Barry looked around before jumping in behind her as the breech folded in on itself. Another portal spat them out on a platform in the rafters of the building. Gypsy looked down, studying the warehouse for what she heard. "What're we looking fo-" He was cut off. "Right there." She patted his chest, pointing to the right. Barry followed her gaze to a dusty, red couch isolated in the center of the warehouse. He was surprised to see just the people they were searching for, only they must've caught them at a bad time. Rosa Dillon sat on all fours on the couch with Sam Scudder knelt behind her.**

 **Of course, the two were having sex, without a clue that they obtained an audience. "Oh my God." Gypsy huffed as she and Barry couldn't help but laugh quietly at what they'd walked in on. "I can't believe it." Barry said with a grin plastered across his face. "The nefarious Top and Mirror Master taking over Central City. One thrust at a time." Gypsy joked as they continued to laugh. Rosa moaned repeatedly as Sam held her hips, fucking her from the back and making her pasty ass ripple in the sapphire moonlight. "When do you think we should interrupt them?" Barry smiled. "Oh, I reckon we can go until the climax." Gypsy replied as the couple's eyes were glued to the sight. "Oh, here comes the falling action." She said as Rosa got in her knees in front of Sam's lap. She bobbed her head up and down as her tongue coated his member in spit. "I'm sorry, is The Top giving top right now?" Barry asked as Gypsy giggled quietly. "I wonder how long he can Mirror Masturbate until he busts on her face." She added. "Mm..." Barry shook his head looking at the heroine.**

 **"What? Was that one bad?" She asked. Barry just nodded as she rolled her eyes looking back down. "Hey!" Sam yelled noticing the two in the rafters and pointing at them. Rosa took his dick out of her mouth with a pop and turned to see them as well. "Showtime." Barry got ready to speed down there. "More like blow time." Gypsy remarked. "That one was a little better." Barry complimented. "Really? I thought so too-" She was cut off. "Hey! We can still see you!" Sam continued to yell up at them. "Let's get this over with." Gypsy said as she leaped off of the rafters creating a breech mid-air. Barry zoomed down the wall of the building and skidded to a stop in front of the criminals. Another breech opened up as Gypsy fell out landing hard on her feet. "That was quite the show you put on." She said. "Yeah, that's the last show you'll ever see." Sam grunted charging at her as the two began to fight hand-to-hand. Barry looked at Rosa. "How's this for a show?" She grinned evilly as her eyes lit up. Barry's pupils did the same as his head started to fall.**

 **Reality as he knew it started to bend and twist as he struggled to keep his balance. Rosa grunted punching him in the jaw. Sam kicked Gypsy as she caught his leg, knocking him out cold on the floor. She saw Rosa taking advantage of Barry's paralysis as she went to help her friend. Gypsy laid one sock to the jaw on Rosa and she was out like a light to match her lover. "Barry!" Gypsy held his shoulders as his head continued to sway. "I'm okay. I'm ok-" He tried to repeat as he passed out onto the floor. He blacked out. When Barry woke up, he was in the med-bay back in S.T.A.R. Labs. Darkness still filled the skies outside of the window. He saw another clock read 2:00 am. Time seemed to almost be going slower this morning. "Hey, there, Bare." He saw Gypsy sitting beside the bed. She stood up to check his condition. "What happened?" He asked groggily. Gypsy sighed. "Well..." She started. "Don't tell me they got away." He said seeming disappointed. "No, don't worry. They're safe and sound in the pipeline." She assured him. He looked at her.**

 **"Keyword being pipe." She slipped in smirking. "Are you really making innuendos right now?" Barry asked, smiling as she laughed loudly. "Top hit you with her dizzy mojo and you were down for the count." She placed one hand in his shoulder and one on his chest. "God, I hate her powers." He muttered. "Yup." She agreed as there was pause. "So, Cynthia..." He said as she seemed pleasantly surprised to hear him say her name. "Are you and Cisco like...a serious thing or..." He asked still feeling a little out of it. She chuckled and lowered her face down to his. "Why?" She asked softly, focusing on his lips and biting her's. Before Barry could answer, she suctioned her mouth to his, inhaling deeply and taking hold of his face. Barry returned the embrace, holding the back of her head and making out with her passionately. The two battled tongues as their heads swayed side to side. Barry lowered his arm down her back, gripping her sweet ass through her tight, dark gray, combat jeans. "Mmm." She moaned biting his lip. She caressed his chest and stared into his eyes.**

 **"You want this...don't you..?" She asked rhetorically, running her hand down his body, palming his, now, hard cock through his sweatpants. "Good job. I'm impressed that you could point that out." Barry smiled tiredly at the woman. "Oh, shut up." She teased, planting another wet kiss on his lips again, making a suction sound. Cynthia jumped up on the bed, straddling his legs and pulling his pants down to his thighs, causing his erect dick to pop up and tower. "Wow." She moaned wrapping her fingers around the member and stroking it slowly. "Oh, you've been missin' out." Barry joked. "Oh, have I?" Cynthia replied sarcastically. She eyed the limb before taking the head in her mouth. She salivated her jaw as drool dripped down his shaft. She gargled the spit and moaned bubbling it on her lips. She rubbed the moisture all over his, now soaked, cock as she rapidly jerked it with force. Her mouth hung open as she panted, focusing on her arm's movement. She shoved the length down her throat once more and gawked, twisting the base furiously.**

 **"Holy shit." Barry mumbled as he closed his eyes, held the bridge of his nose, and looked up. He'd never been filleted with such sloppiness in his life. Cynthia choked down the behemoth as her lips touched his pelvis. Barry ran his fingers through her sleek, black hair. She gasped loudly, taking it out of her mouth and panting desperately for air. "Who's been missing out now?" She asked out of breath. "Fucking me. Jesus Christ." Barry rubbed his face with his hands still looking up. He looked down to see her sit up on her knees. She unzipped her pants, pulling them down, off, and tossing them to the lab floor, leaving her lower body in just her black panties. She unzipped her leather jacket, taking it off and throwing it into the same pile, leaving her upper body in only a black tank top. She grinded against his exposed erection as she leaned on his chest. "Shit, put it in." Barry groaned. "Put it in?" She asked seductively. "Mhm." He nodded as she continued to grind the mass. She reached down and pushed her panties to the side, allowing his stone-like cock to slip in.**

 **"Oh, fuck!" Barry exclaimed calmly as Cynthia moaned just as loud. She leaned on his chest again throwing her ass up and down as the rock-hard limb fucked her tight pussy. "Ooooh..." She moaned. She let go of his chest, throwing her arms above her head and rotating her hips around, letting the monster cover every inch of her insides. She grabbed the bottom of her tank top, pulling it up and over her head throwing it across the med bay and she leaned back on his thighs, beginning to ride his wet cock. Her perfect, 34c-cup tits bounced with such grace before Barry's eyes as she threw herself down repeatedly. "Oh, I think I'm gonna cum." He panted, holding her hips and eyeing her figure intently. "If you cum, I'll kill you." Cynthia said, also out of breath. "Uh-Nevermind, I don't have to cum." Barry said as she nodded banging her pussy down with force. Cut to Cynthia flipped over on her hands and knees facing the foot of the bed while Barry fucked her from behind. He squeezed her ass as clapping sounds filled the lab.**

 **"Oh! Right there! Right there!" She panted as Barry hit an angle that she couldn't bear. Cynthia's desperate moans turned him on even more as he put one hand behind his head, clapping her ass, rippling her booty repeatedly. Cut to Cynthia on her back, her head on the pillow and legs wrapped around his waist as Barry hugged her close, fucking her slowly. The two kissed passionately, moving with the motions in sync. sweat dripping down both of their faces as they exchanged breaths in their eyes. "Oh, yes!" She moaned with a puppy dog look across her face. They locked eyes as he smacked her thighs with his pelvis. Suddenly, Caitlin walked into the med bay and was met with the sight as she froze in her tracks. Barry and Cynthia both darted their heads towards her as they saw Cisco walking into the DNA lab behind her, talking about something incoherent. The pair both placed their index fingers on their lips as if to tell Caitlin to not say a word. Barry quietly pulled out and stood beside the bed as Cynthia sneakily hopped off and onto her knees.**

 **She took his dick in her mouth and let him go to town on her throat in order to make him cum quickly. Caitlin turned around to make sure Cisco wasn't seeing any of this. He wasn't. She looked back, not being able to resist the events as she saw Barry throw his head back, jerking his cock furiously. Cynthia batted her eyelashes with a big smile on her face as he blasted his seed all over her. He aimed down spraying her tits as well. Cynthia opened her mouth, loving the shower of cum as she licked some of it off. Once Barry was finished, he quickly sped himself and Gypsy back into their clothes, all cleaned up. "Oh, hey!" Cisco said from across the lab. "I didn't see you guys get here." Barry, Cynthia, and Caitlin all looked at each other and laughed. "What did I miss something?" He asked.**

 **And there ya have it! Again, I really hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. It's a bit of a short chapter, I know, but I like how it turned out. Remember, if you have any criticisms or comments, I'd love to read them in the R &R's or PM me with any suggestions you may have. Love you all!**


End file.
